Toichiro Suzuki
Toichiro Suzuki is a villain in the manga and anime Mob Psycho 100. He is the leader of the psychic organization known as Claw, arguably making him the main villain of the series. Once set on a path for world domination, he was eventually shown a better path by Shigeo Kageyama and gave up on his quest for world domination. Biography Toichiro Suzuki was born in Seasoning City and spent most of his childhood there. However, he does not remember much of his childhood and has no problem destroying the city. At some point, when Toichiro was about Mob's age, he realized that his psychic powers made him superior to all his other peers. At some point, he married a woman and had a son who they named Sho Suzuki. According to him, everything in his life had gone smoothly and he'd never failed or regretted any decision he'd made. After this, Toichiro decided to take over the world and formed the organization he called Claw. To expand his organization, he searched for many powerful espers, and during his search for espers, he came across Serizawa and convinced him to join his organization by helping him control his psychic powers and giving him his trademark umbrella. After seeing Toichiro's power hungry nature, his wife left him. 20 years before the start of the series, he began his journey around the world to collect psychic energy for his psychic energy reserves. Appearance Toichiro Suzuki is a middle aged man who has short dark red hair and light blue eyes. He is seen wearing the attire of a regular businessman, with a dark colored suit and black shoes. His most distinct trait is his three-pronged eyebrows. During his fight with Mob, Suzuki begins to increase his Power Output percentage, causing the veins in his face to bulge and smoke-like energy to leak out of his eyes and mouth. His entire body is engulfed in red energy, and his eyes and mouth become crimson red. Once he releases 100% of his power, his 100% form tears his shirt and suit open, increases his musculature, and engulfs his whole head in fire. Personality Being one of the most powerful individuals in the series, Toichiro is naturally a very arrogant, pretentious, egotistic and unfeeling individual. Throughout his life, as he learned of his psychic powers and how exceptional he was in comparison to even other espers, he began to see himself as the absolute being of Earth who deserved to rule it. This is also because throughout his 20 years of exploring the world, he never encountered an esper more powerful than himself. He often has a very neutral and expressionless demeanor, rarely showing any emotions, although when he fought Shigeo, he was shown to enjoy the thrill of the battle and was smiling throughout most of their psychic battle. He does not care for the lives of others and is perfectly fine with all the destruction he causes, even to his hometown. He is even fine with beating his own son without batting an eye, as he once did when he was younger and again when his son challenged him during Toichiro's invasion. Despite the lack of morals and his egotistical nature, he is capable of persuading others to his side and managed to convince one of his Ultimate 5, Serizawa, to join his side. He does this by acting as a supporting figure who cared about him and empathized with him since he had psychic powers and would know what he's feeling. The only person that Toichiro feels genuine affection for during his time as Claw's leader is his wife, who left him after he decided to begin his quest for world domination In many ways, he is the exact opposite of Shigeo Kageyama. Unlike Shigeo, Toichiro believes that he does not need to rely on anyone because he is already complete and he has his amazing powers to defend himself. He also believes that his egotistical nature granted him his unbelievable psychic powers. Because he does not value relationships with other individuals, he shows very little if not any affection towards his subordinates. Even when his five elite soldiers betrayed him, he thought little of it, believing that his power would be more than enough to compensate for their betrayal and considering them as only pawns. However, after his battle with Shigeo, he is moved by Shigeo's actions and affection he showed Toichiro, his enemy. Because of this, instead of choosing to retreat and scheme future plans of world domination, he turned himself in. Before being locked up, he spoke to Serizawa, showing him genuine affection for the first time by telling him to be careful not to be manipulated since he lacks self-confidence. He then speaks to his son, apologizing for separating him from his mother due to his pride. He also reminisces when Shigeo attempted to make peace with him by shaking his hand; Toichiro reaches his hand out, showing that he feels regret for his actions and has come to realize that Shigeo was correct that people need other people. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychics Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Social Darwinists Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Parents Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Redeemed